


dancing in the rain

by argenoct



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenoct/pseuds/argenoct
Summary: Kim Sunwoo sudah cukup dewasa (setidaknya, menurut dirinya sendiri) untuk tidak bermain hujan. Coba tebak, apa (atau siapa) yang kemudian membuatnya rela basah oleh air yang turun tanpa ampun dari langit?





	dancing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah drabble yang muncul begitu saja karena saya ingin. Dan saya cinta Joo Haknyeon (beserta haremnya, tentu saja).

Hujan selalu datang di saat tidak tepat.

Kim Sunwoo menyumpah, anggap saja ia menyumpahi langit yang mendung dan air deras turun dari gumpalan awan gelap. Sejak pagi hingga siang padahal cuaca begitu cerah. Menyebalkan, giliran jam pulang tiba hujan mendadak turun sangat deras. Tidak masalah jika hari ini bukan jadwal latihan tim sepakbola. Namun semesta senang sekali mempecundangi Kim Sunwoo. Benar, hari ini waktunya ia berlatih. Dua minggu lagi turnamen penting dan absen latihan barang sehari rasa-rasanya mengikis kepercayaan dirinya. Semua karena hujan. Ia tak bisa latihan, dan terjebak di kelas.

Menyebalkan, ya?

Ingin pulang pun tak mungkin. Ia tidak bawa payung. Jika nekat menembus badai dijamin esok flu berat, bertambah satu hari lagi absen latihan. Bagai buah simalakama. Pilihan yang ada semuanya tidak menguntungkan. Sunwoo menempelkan dahinya ke jendela, mencibir. Melamun memandangi hujan yang tak kunjung reda barang sejenak. Tidak ada pilihan selain menunggu langit cerah, setidaknya menyisakan gerimis supaya ia bisa berlari ke halte dekat sekolah. Namun...dengan deru laksana air bah nampaknya Sunwoo harus menunggu lama.

Kalau memandangi hujan, ia jadi bernostalgia sedikit. Tentang masa kecil. Ketika ia senang sekali menyambut hujan, berbasah-basahan di bawah siraman air langit sambil tertawa. Sayangnya Kim Sunwoo ini sudah 17 tahun. Hujan-hujanan karena ingin bermain itu alasan kekanakan. Enak saja, ia sudah dewasa. Tidak akan ada siswa SMA yang mau mandi hujan--

\--Tap Tap Tap!

"Sunwoo- _ya_."

Ralat, tidak akan ada siswa SMA yang mau mandi hujan kecuali satu orang; Joo Haknyeon.

Letak kelasnya di lantai dasar paling dekat dengan lapangan. Terkesiap dirinya sewaktu mendengar ketukan pada jendela tempat dahinya menempel. Namun jantungnya hampir lepas karena senyum di wajah--basah--itu. Ia menarik mundur wajahnya dari kaca jendela, tergesa-gesa menggeser daun jendela. Kedua lututnya naik ke alas kursi, dan tangannya pun menumpu pada bingkai alumunium bagian bawah daun jendela. Posisinya lebih tinggi dari wajah Haknyeon, sampai kakak kelasnya harus mendongak.

"Astaga. Kamu basah kuyup," Sunwoo terkenal memiliki lidah yang lentur, pandai menyusun kata dan melempar ujaran sarkas. Ah, sayangnya tajamnya lidah Kim Sunwoo selalu luntur jika sudah di hadapan pemuda Joo. Ayolah. Tersiram hujan mana mungkin tidak basah?

"Hehe," sementara pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu hanya terkekeh.

"Jangan 'hehe' saja, _yah_! Nanti sakit! Cepat masuk," ia sudah bersiap menarik lengan kakak kelasnya itu, membantu si pemuda memanjat jendela. Namun Haknyeon malah menggeleng. Tangannya (yang juga basah) menggenggam ujung lengan kemeja Sunwoo, dan masih tersenyum, "ayo main hujan-hujanan, Sunwoo- _ya_!"

Senyum penuh harap, polos, dan pipi yang dingin karena air hujan. Sunwoo tidak ingat kapan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah manis pemuda asal Jeju itu. Ia juga tidak ingat kenapa mengangguk, kemudian mendaratkan kecup pada pipi Joo Haknyeon. Dingin. Namun tak lama terasa hangat, ia menjauh dan melihat rona samar muncul di puncak pipi si kakak kelas. Manis sekali. Apalagi tawa pelan yang menyusul kemudian. Astaga. Manis, manis sekali. Joo Haknyeon _nya_ memang manis sekali.

"Minggir," dan Sunwoo, melompat dari jendela. Mendarat dengan bunyi menjijikkan ketika sepatunya berkontak dengan tanah yang tercampur air. Kepalanya segera terasa dingin. Basah. Kemejanya juga. Ditolehkan kepalanya, dan menemukan kakak kelas manis itu tengah mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Wajahnya begitu damai, seperti menemukan kegembiraan sederhana. Sunwoo itu pencemburu. Ia harus selalu menjadi bagian dari kegembiraan Joo Haknyeon.

Tangannya menautkan jemari mereka. Dua pasang tungkai berlari hingga ke tengah lapangan.

Klise sekali.

_Dancing in the rain_ , ungkapan yang menurutnya picisan dan murahan. Namun sore ini ia menemukan dirinya tengah tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Joo Haknyeon, berlari dan melompat di atas genangan air. Seperti berdansa. Kakak kelasnya tertawa, sangat bahagia. Seketika ia lupa pada dingin, seketika ia menarik tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya mendekat. Sampai ia bisa memeluk pinggangnya.

" _Hyung_ , pernah dengar _kissing in the rain_?"

" _N-ne_? Kenapa, Sunwoo- _ya_?"

Kim Sunwoo memang kurang sopan, saat ditanya ia tak menjawab.

Kenapa harus menjawab, kalau bisa praktik langsung?


End file.
